


Talent Night

by Shatterpath



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is blowing off some steam in a nice, harmless way and Laura finds herself dragged into the fray, finding an unexpected bond with Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really starting to like these challenges! My thanks to that great scene in Top Gun that inspired me to gack it for this great group of characters. As I’ve come in very late to the fandom, I hope you will forgive me that’s it’s October and not May (insert cheeky grin here). Written between 3 and 4 pm, give or take a handful of minutes, on 10-18-05, the same day I read the challenge, albeit about ten hours later!
> 
> From a challenge on LiveJournal's capricas_sun by Elemental Fey.  
>  _Challenge: The officer's (Including the politically ranking ones such as Roslin) decide to put together a talent show to help raise moral._
> 
>  _It must include:_
> 
>  _Kara finding a hidden talent  
>  Adama in Drag  
> Roslin being tricked into performing._
> 
>  _Make it as campy, arty ect. as you want and have fun with it =)_
> 
>  _Challenge deadlines are the Monday after the challenge is issued in this case: May 24._

Tired, lonely and not a little disgruntled by my life in general, I stared at my drink and wondered what exactly I wanted. ‘The Mariner’ was a new addition to Galactica. A surprisingly classy bar, cobbled together from hundreds of little details from the crew’s memorabilia, both the ones still living, and those that had passed away. The tribute to Fleet soldiers past and present, with bits and pieces of the civilian population thrown in, covered the walls, ceiling, tables, bar and any surface that would hold it.

Tonight was the official opening, and that was why I was here. Billy was off with Dee and some pals, leaving me in my usual position. Not really part of the crowd. Then someone plopped down into the seat next to me, and I was delighted to see Lee’s smiling face. “Hey there,” he grinned, obviously not completely sober.

Then there was suddenly another person, hovering behind me as I turned my body towards Lee. “Hey,” a semi-familiar voice drawled out arrogantly, and not a little leering. “Is this guy bugging you?”

Imagine my shock to see Kara Thrace in startling head-to-toe drag, from the cocky hat to the bad suit, to the curly blonde mustache, that made her look like a low-class Scorpian pimp. Stifling a grin, she turned away dramatically as the house lights dropped on cue.

I was being set up, and I suddenly knew it.

Sure enough, Kara whirled again, belting out some ridiculous pseudo-ballad, holding out a beseeching hand, her voice trembling with laughter. “You never close your eyes anymore, when I kiss your lips.” Embarrassed certainly, but far more amused, I placed one hand in hers, letting the girl-boy draw me to my feet. With gentle aggression, Kara yanked my more slender frame into a classic dance pose, crooning, “and there’s no tenderness like before in your fingertips.”

With a flourish that should teach the loutish boys in the room something, I was spun, her booted feet dancing carefully around mine, as the song suddenly rang out from seemingly every soldier in the room. “You’re trying hard not to show it, but baby, baby I know it!”

Chuckling with the completely unexpected delight of this, I went with the appropriate femme-fatale reaction to Kara’s demanding body, batting my eyelashes and letting the neutral hand on her/his shoulder toy with the little stub of ponytail.

“You’ve lost that loving feeling,” the soldiers bellowed enthusiastically, as Kara led me in a classic waltz, spiced up with just enough body naughtiness to keep me grinning. “You’ve lost that loving feeling,” they crowd warbled once, twice, ending with, “now it’s gone, gone, gone.” And a tuneless rumble of something that sounded like “whoa,” over and over until their discordant chorus of voices trailed away into a sea of laughter, catcalls and cheers.

Then the lights came back up, and I halted in my tracks to see stiff and generally unsmiling Bill Adama on the little stage…

In really, really bad drag. Like shimmery blue taffeta prom dress and draping white sashes bad drag. Don’t even get me stared on those shoes…

Stunned, I listened to Kara chuckle as Bill raised his hands and called out, “and with that lovely introduction, thank you Madame President.” The crowd made me blush as they roared again. “Welcome to the first Colonial Fleet Talent Show.”

While the crowd bellowed like one entity, Kara stepped a bit away, making me realize how much I was enjoying the warm human contact of her compact frame against mine, and bowed gallantly to kiss my knuckles. “Thank you for playing along,” she smiled warmly, looking a little embarrassed.

So I got my mild revenge, by stepping in close, tilting her chin with a finger and planting a warm, and friendlier than I’d really meant, kiss on that full mouth.

These boys really could learn some things from this young woman who showed them up at so many different things! Pulling away reluctantly, I realized with a growing flush I could feel crawling up from my navel, that we still had an audience. “I hope,” managed to escape me in a tone that sounded relatively normal. “That this won’t be the only time I get to do that?”

“What?” Kara said guilelessly, but her golden eyes glittered with mischief. “Dance? Or kiss me?”

Dammit, she’d one upped the conversation now and the crowd sounded like they were going to die laughing. So, I bided my time for a moment, while the noise died down a bit, then smiled a smile that I hadn’t felt for years. It was a slow, magnetic, sensual curl of mouth that had paralyzed far more difficult prey than hyperactive young Thrace.

And worked again, as she grew still. Flashing a coy look to the crowd, I said in my sexiest tone, “That’s for me to know.” I returned my gaze to Kara’s wide eyes and smiled secretively. “And you to find out.”

Tweaking her lower lip playfully, I whirled on my heel and strode languidly back to the bar, where Lee was wheezing in pain from laughing so hard. The crowd lauded my efforts, I even bowed a little before returning my fanny to my stool and letting Bill get their attention back.

Really, this was much, much more fun than I had expected to have.


End file.
